


Day Twenty-Three

by Nikasha



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Nonsexual Pet Play, Pet Play, Poor Tseng, Pup Zack Fair, Tseng is there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha
Summary: Day Twenty-ThreePrompt: Pet playPairing: Zack Fair/Reno of the Turks





	Day Twenty-Three

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this even counts as Mature, but eh. Playing it safe. It’s pretty tame, but nonsexual pet play makes me happy.

Reno grinned, crossing his legs and looking down at the man kneeling in front of him. If this was what Rufus felt like ordering people around, Reno could kind of see why he let dumb things get to his head sometimes. “Lay down.”  
Zack huffed and lowered onto his belly on the floor, resting his chin on his forearm and giving Reno puppy eyes. Zack was stupid good at puppy eyes.  
Reno swept his gaze down Zack’s body. He still had pants on, but had stripped his shirt off. Fake ears were clipped into his wild hair, the soft fur the same dark color as his locks. Reno’s favorite part was around his throat, though: a bright blue collar to match the Mako-tinted eyes with a silver tag that clinked quietly sometimes when he moved. Reno couldn’t see it from here, but he knew there were words engraved into the metal. _Reno._  
The collar had been the easy part. A tag with Reno’s name? Not so much.  
“C’mere.”  
Zack was quick to push back up in a smooth, practiced movement from Soldier training, no doubt. He pressed against Reno’s shin, smiling up at him and nuzzling against his hand.  
Reno flicked the tag with a finger, then caressed Zack’s cheek. “Good boy,” he purred. He leaned in and kissed him, feeling Zack happily nuzzle into the affection.  
Reno’s phone buzzed. Zack went to attention sharply, eyes locking on Reno’s pocket. The Turk ignored him, pulling it out and flipping it open. “Yo.” He idly carded his fingers through Zack’s hair.  
“Reno? You have a minute?” Tseng sounded the type of bored that meant he was working overtime on things he didn’t think were important.  
Reno silently sympathized. “Sure.”  
Zack whuffed in disagreement. Reno put a finger to his mouth and winked. They hadn’t called it yet. Zack whined.  
A moment of quiet on the phone. “What’s that noise?”  
“Hm? Oh, my dog.” He beamed at Zack, who puffed out his chest.  
“Your dog.” Tseng’s tone was as flat as a piece of paper. “Reno, you don’t have a dog.”  
“Sure I do. Here.” He held the phone to Zack.  
The Soldier sniffed it for a moment, then obligingly barked into the receiver.  
When Reno held it back to his ear, he caught the tail end of a heavy sigh. “Why is Zack barking? Actually, never mind, I don’t want to know.”  
Reno laughed at him. “He’s a good puppy, Tseng, does all kinds of tricks.”  
“You’re busy and I need a drink before I have to listen to this.” Tseng sounded like he was pinching his brow and trying to rub the tension away. “Goodbye, Reno.”  
“Actually, Zack could probably ease away some of that ten—And he hung up.” He closed the phone and jammed it back into his pocket. “Where were we?”  
Zack whined again, turned a slow circle on his hands and knees, then slowly made his way towards the kitchen.  
“Oh, dinner, right.”  
He followed the pup into the kitchen and went about digging out something for them to munch on, Zack sitting patiently and watching his every move. Reno nuked some lasagna-type things, putting one on a plate for himself and the other in a bowl. He set the bowl on the floor, but put his hand over it when Zack moved. “Woah, wait! Stay.”  
Zack sat back down with a huff, watching Reno as he began to eat. He wiggled at one point and whined.  
“Not yet,” Reno hummed, watching with amusement.  
Zack tossed his head irritably after a few moments and shifted. Reno leaned down to touch the food, testing the temperature, then straightened. “Good boy. Ok!”  
Zack lurched forward and paused. He tilted his head side to side.  
Reno snickered. “It’s not that hard, is it?”  
Zack glared up at him, then just shoved his face into the lasagna. He yelped, jerking back.  
“Ah, shit, still too hot?” Reno grimaced. “Sorry, babe.”  
Zack licked around his mouth then tried again. He winced, but managed to get a bite off of it.  
After they finished eating, Reno snapping a picture that Zack noticed but didn’t protest, they moved back to the bedroom. Reno lay down on the bed and patted the comforter next to him. “C’mere.”  
Zack hopped up next to him and curled into his side, making a happy noise.  
Reno pet his hair, crooning at him. “Who’s a good boy? You make such a cute pup, Zack.”  
Zack barked and pushed into the strokes.  
They rested like that for a bit, Zack drifting in and out. Then Reno gently poked his cheek. “Time to get dressed, babe.”  
Zack grumbled. “Nnh.” A disagreement, but he wasn’t quite back enough to fulfill the word.  
Reno kissed the back of his neck and ran his hand over the Soldier’s chest. “Babe~ If you wanna play before we have to go to bed, you gotta let it go.”  
Zack grumbled more, rolling over and hiding his face against Reno’s shoulder. “Nnnoooo.”  
Better. Reno continued to pet him, letting him just cuddle.  
Finally Zack sighed and lifted his head, kissing Reno’s neck, then blinking at him. “Hi.”  
“Yo.” Reno smirked. “Done being the good boy?”  
Zack rolled his eyes, blushing. “Shut up.”  
Reno kissed him, pulling the Soldier’s hips against his own. “I loved it, babe. You’re so fucking cool.”  
Zack sheepishly smiled. “Mmh. What was that about playing?” He grinded his pelvis into Reno’s.  
“Fuck yeah,” Reno breathed. He shoved his hand down the back of Zack’s pants. Then looked up. “Oh, wait, let’s get those ears off first.”  
A pause. “Collar?”  
“Collar stays.” Reno used his own puppy eyes.  
Zack rolled his eyes, smiling. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is breathplay


End file.
